Ren
THIS IS A NOT A SPOILER FREE WIKI THIS WIKI PAGE IS OPEN TO CRITICISM. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TRYING TO MAKE A WIKI PAGE "A near-human fox demon who's looking for a new friend. He can be sweet and gentle, or clingy and volatile. He's got some skeletons in his closet."-Ingame Description Ren Hana is fox demon/beastkin who appears in the first game as a minor character, while in BTD2: Fresh Blood he fills in the role of a hidden route. The game won't alert the player to his existence until they find the path themselves. Ren's behavior can switch from being kind and caring to sadistic and clingy. History/Backstory Ren's parents remain mostly anonymous, as there is no given detail of who they were or how they treated Ren to begin with. Ren rarely mentions his family or peers in a positive aspect. In fact, after having a breakdown in one ending, he claims that Strade was the only person that made him feel loved or at least took care of him despite his inhuman nature. After being born in Japan, Ren eventually moved into North America for unknown reasons. Ren met Strade just like any previous victim such as the BTD:1 MC. He found him in The Braying Mule and fell for his charming outlook, as he was quickly forced into Strade's basement. Strade originally planned on murdering Ren just like the rest until he found out about the fox-details that Ren failed to hide on what were seemingly his last days. His unique qualities managed to keep him alive as Strade kept him as his own slave/pet. Strade had the use of a shock collar that would trigger only if Ren attempted to escape or disobey orders, or just via Strade causing the shocks himself for his own pleasure. While Ren survived his brutal torture methods and red room streams, his skin was left with multiple scars all over his body, with his mentality becoming increasingly worse, as seen by his obvious love and care towards Strade. However, this lifestyle soon came to an end when tragedy struck once an anonymous captive attacked Strade. After having their own eye ripped out, while the captive themself was slowly dying along with Strade, Ren went out to see what Strade was screaming about. He stood idly in front of him while constantly grooming his tail, Strade continuing to yell at him, begging for his help even with the knowledge of how mentally weak he was. Ren did nothing until Strade died in front of him. Ren only reacted by ripping out his heart, eating the meat itself due to his animal-like behavior. Afterwards Ren stored the body inside a fridge with meat and ice to hide the corpse. With Strade gone, Ren went ahead and removed the collar and discovered Strade's IDs and passwords written on a note, giving Ren access to everything he belonged, including the house. Even with this freedom and money, he still desired to have someone in his life. This lead him to using his own online accounts to contact those who found the same interests in the same communities Strade was around. Eventually he contacted Lawrence Oleander, an introverted individual similar to Ren. After a few months, the both of them agreed to meet in person at The Jackalope. While it may have been a small friendly hangout, Ren had other intentions, shown by the drinks that he offers to Lawrence and the MC. He drugged it intending for Lawrence to drink, desiring to kidnap him and permanently replace Strade. If MC drinks it, however, Ren quickly makes a run for it as he leaves quickly while apologizing. He hides himself behind the dumpsters nearby, only to come out to see MC running for their life and eventually passing out in his hands. What happens afterwards depends on the player's actions. Relationships'' '' MC The relationship between Ren and MC depend on the player's actions, as always. During their time together, however, there are many different ways both characters view each other. Ren views the MC as the perfect replacement, moving them in and giving them the same limitations he himself had. While he attempts to use them the way he planned, he feels many conflicted emotions no matter how the MC reacts. Ren begins to wear Strade's clothing when he has a great sense of confidence and commits the same acts he did. This doesn't include Lawrence's death, but if the MC makes it quick, Ren doesn't feel affected at all. When he wears a white tank top however, he is quite submissive and weak. The reason why only seems to connect to his older days where it was the only type of clothing he would wear. Lawrence Oleander Ren and Lawrence seemed to have a passion about such things as your typical illegal material from the dark web. There's no given information about what ''kind ''of relationship they had together, but it was far from being something casual/normal. Ren seems confident once he sees Lawrence in person, but immediately falls short on words when he sees MC. Ren seems confused, then troubled, and tries to wash it off by introducing himself. Ren's original plans could easily be ruined by MC, leading him to purchase drinks for the two despite Lawrence's fear of strangers. Lawrence will never drink no matter what choice is made. Due to this, Ren knew his plans won't happen on this day, causing him to run out in shame. Lawrence is shown to be angered by Ren's sudden disappearance, as he takes his anger out on MC soon after without hesitance. Further in Ren's route, Ren manages to trick Lawrence into a small space, strapping him into a chair. Ren wants nothing from him but to see MC torture him to death, betraying him. However, if MC murders him slowly and passionately, he feels guilty the next day. Lawrence was Ren's first test subject as the new "Strade." His sensitivity only comes into play once he realizes that he actually cared about him in some way when MC represents his sadism. Appearance Ren is 19 years old in the first game and 21 in the second game. He is exactly five feet tall in both games. Ren's natural features are simple shades of orange, white and a dull black at the top of his ears. Similar to his fur color, Ren has short ginger hair, some parts of the hair brushing against his cheeks. His side and back hairs smooth out, and point outwards his forehead hair. During his lifetime with Strade, he would only wear a white tank top with a pair of dark grey pants, along with his steel collar that had a red LED attached to it to warn anyone that was using it. Behavior wip Endings Ren has the most survival endings, as he only has six death-related endings while the other 21 endings result with survival. Guide on how to achieve every ending. Trivia * Ren's eyes seem to glow when he becomes excited/emotionally overwhelmed in a positive aspect. * Ren is a huge anime fan, shown by his collection of posters and figures. By observing the collection itself, it seems like Ren prefers amine that feature a female cast such as Sailor Moon. This is further looked over by Gato's April fools art piece where Ren is dressed similar to the characters in the amine. * Hearts are obviously Ren's favorite meal, but cake and chocolate are his other favorites. * Ren started to use contact lenses after losing his glasses in a swimming trip when he traveled to Minnesota. * While MC can be any gender the player prefers, due to Ren's ownership of sex toys such as vibrators or items like amine body pillows, Ren might have a more direct attraction to women. * Ren's special heart is a paw holding a bleeding red heart. The heart dripping out might be a reference to Strade's heart from the ending: "He loved you too much.." * Due to Ren's beast-like aspects, he can eat raw meats without becoming sick. * Ren's tail remains soft and smooth due to his obsession with baths and expensive shampoos. * As expected, Ren enjoys biting/scratching or acting like an animal in general when he is involved with sexual encounters. He also enjoys dressing up his partners so he can watch them strip, or using new "toys." * Naming yourself Strade in BTD2 will cause Ren to panic. * There is a playlist of what kind of music Ren would listen to. * Ren is shown wearing Strade's shirt as part of one of his outfits. He states that he “feels safe” wearing his shirt. Gallery IMG_20180501_075416.jpg IMG_20180501_075401.jpg IMG_20180501_075345.jpg IMG_20180501_075701.jpg IMG_20180501_075511.jpg IMG_20180501_075609.jpg|Ren ripped your heart out. IMG_20180501_075717.jpg IMG_20180501_075641.jpg IMG_20180501_075437.jpg IMG_20180501_075809.jpg IMG_20180501_075825.jpg|Ren witnessing Strade's death. ''All the art used on this page belongs to Gatobob. ''Category:Characters Category:Boyfriend to death 2: fresh blood Category:Boyfriend to death: all Category:Main character Category:Side character